


Distilled Mithril

by Sunset_Queen



Series: The Adventures of the Mithlond Space Fleet [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Astral Bullshit, Aulë Hates Hobbits, Everyone is Queer until confirmed otherwise, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Queen/pseuds/Sunset_Queen
Summary: Aulë and Gimli uncover the secret of Mithril's strength.





	Distilled Mithril

Distilled Mithril  
By Mahal, with footnotes from Tadui Gondfaer  
After me and my newfound travelling companions were escorted safely across the Belegaer by my close friend Núron (1), we landed at Mithlond, the Grey Havens (2) of Lindon, where Núron, God of the Sea, who is also known as Ulmo, had set the Aetherium from my halls down upon the shore. Gimli, the foremost loremaster on Aetherium in all Middle-Earth, was happy to meet her Maker (3) (4), and exchange knowledge about Aetherium and its uses. She was amazed when the Aetherium washed ashore, and with the help of Diana the Chaste(Pearl α) the two were able to create the first Ëan Spaceship, the *Morntide* (5), a small but powerful Elwing-class starclipper ship, with an engine powered by archangel’s fire (6), as well as the second, the fully modular Theseus-class *Twilight*, a freighter designed to conduct trade and shipping between our realm and the others the Space Fleet was expected to discover as soon as they stepped outside Ëa.

Anyway, Gimli and I were happy to talk and exchange knowledge and ideas. She had discovered a possible link between Aetherium and mithril, with the help of Bilbo Baggins, for when Bilbo had dropped a ring from his chainmail mithril vest in a fire, it burned to a pale blue, and gave off the characteristic smell of Aetherium, which is reminiscent of naphtha, DMT, and deadly mushrooms. However, it shrunk significantly in size, becoming a small nugget that weighed less than one milligram and was only a centimeter or two across.

We decided that the five of us, being me, Gimli, Gimli’s matesprit (7) Alagondrudîs, and two elves, being Tadui who (8) footnoted this work, and Canhui, Tadui’s younger sister, should travel to Khazad-Dûm to see if the ancient Dwarves knew of the relation between Aetherium and Mithril. That was Gimli’s motivation, whereas I simply wanted to rebuild the ancient city of my people to a glory fuller than it had ever known, with the migration of all evil (9, 10, 11) to the world of Dominion (12). Tadui and Canhui, unknowingly, had dwarven souls that were mixed up at birth, and their hearts longed for the Mines of Moria where they were intended to be born. Alagondrudîs was just there to provide moral support for her girlfriend Gimli.

We set out on November 1st FoA 3, the same day as the maiden voyage of the *Morntide*, the abdication of Elrond to the new Queen Glorfindiel of Arnor, and the swearing in of Prime Minister Gwirithion Elvellon of Gondor, Gondor’s second Prime Minister since the establishment of the Gondorian Parliament. Quite an eventful day! We were to take the Great East Road through the Shire and Bree to Imladris, and then travel the path of the Fellowship to Khazad-Dûm. We travelled swiftly, often through the use of horses and carriages, though we had to walk through the Shire due to Hobbit ponies being far too small for our Elven and my Valar legs(13). 

The Shire, was to be frank, the most boring place I have ever seen in my life. So many fields and grasslands, and a rustic “beauty”, not the refined one of my western home in Aman, or of the craftsmanship of the species I created. The people were friendly enough, and the food was delicious, but I honestly dreaded the thought of ever going through that barren place again. Granted, I was going to stay in Khazad-Dûm, but I was still irritated whenever I had to travel to Mithlond before the creation of Arda Airlines(including having to haul some Aetherium to Khazad-Dûm to build the KZD airport and the planes that flew out from it). 

When we arrived to Imladris we were met with little ceremony, yet the city was buzzing with activity. With Elrond on a journey to “go beyond the edge of the world” and circumnavigate Ëa/Dominion, the new queen had demolished the Last Lonely House, building a mighty citadel the likes of Minas Tirith in its place. She was *ambitious*, and her hatred and fear of Morgoth called upon her to create a citadel that, while not hidden like her fair Gondolin of old, could withstand any attack or siege (14). A great wall was built around the vale, and she would have made an Aetherium dome with an artificial sun if only she could have, and Maiwië did not tightly restrict the production and sale of Aetherium to only approved Air and Astral organizations. We left Imladris quickly, as it was clear that the nation of the last Ñoldor was preparing for war, and we didn’t want to be caught in the militaristic mess.

We arrived at the gates of Khazad-Dûm on February 20th, FoA 4, after a long overland journey. We met a group of all-human adventurers there, who called themselves the Lúthaerons, and claimed to be extradimensional travelers from the distant lands of the Sunset Kingdom. They were lead by Alanwen, a devout follower of Kýrios’s way, and included 20-odd folx who all wanted to introduce themselves. None of them know how to open the door, but Gimli did. “Mellon”, she spoke, and the ancient gate opened with a loud creak. It was at this time that we all collectively said “oh shit” remembering that none of us had brought torches to explore the mines.

A quick journey to the half-ghost-town of Mirobel and back, and we were all torched and lantered up, ready to go in. We explored the dusty tombs and caverns gladly, and drove out the orcs along the way, whether peacefully or - not so peacefully. At last, after fuck-all days, we reached the Library of Mazarbul in the center of Khazad-Dûm; if the Dwarves knew of Aetherium, the knowledge would surely be stored here.

Gimli and I, the only ones who knew the secret language Khuzdul, pored over the ancient tomes of Mazarbul’s Library with glee. Most of them were unreadable, and only one referenced the mysterious property of molten mithril to shrink and turn blue before expanding. This ancient civilization knew nothing about the magical properties of Aetherium, the true element which was alloyed with natural iron to form mithril. How peculiar indeed.

Gimli and Alagondrudîs left back to their new home in Mithlond, while the other three of us stayed behind. I ended up entering a kismesissitude with Tadui, my first true romantic feelings(albeit of hate and not love), and our relationship encouraged us both to heal our faults and grow beyond our past as we together worked to rebuild the ancient city of Khazad-Dûm.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Admit it, Mahal. We know what you two do in the shadows. ~Tadui Gondfaer  
(2) Also known as the greatest and most majestic port city in all of Middle-Earth, perhaps exempting Alqualondë, which is not in Middle-Earth proper however. ~Mahal and Tadui   
(3) The Maker, in fact ~Mahal  
(4) In a purely literal sense ~Tadui   
(5) Which departed the same day we left for Khazad-Dûm ~ Tadui  
(6) Literally the now-limitless blood of Maiwië, which had replaced her normal blood magically ~Tadui  
(7) One of the Trollish quadrants, similar to Human/Elven romance(Dwarves are, by and large, greyromantic) ~Alagondrudîs  
(8) Annoyingly ~ Mahal  
(9) Except for hundreds of unions and bands of stubborn and cruel orcs, the races of Man which were forced unto the service of evil and now have been liberated, and of course the Nazgûl, who founded Middle-Earth’s first chess league after awakening from their enslaved trance with the departure of Mairon to the Undying Lands. ~Mahal  
(10) So not really all evil ~Tadui  
(11) Correct but it’s enough of evil to call it that. ~Mahal  
(12) Dominion is located on the opposite side of the flat world of Ëa, and was created by Melkor after the disappearance of the Demiurge Eru freed him from evil. ~Tadui  
(13) Other places still had ponies for hobbits and dwarves, so Gimli was able to ride on with us once we entered Bree-land ~Tadui  
(14) Which it has not faced any threat of yet ~Mahal


End file.
